


Alesia Watson

by BrittanyWilton230



Series: Alesia and Mai [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: Mai and Alesia are sisters in everything but blood, having lived together since they were seven years old. After meeting Naru and Gene, Alesia starts to question everything that her parents had left behind and everything she knew about them. All Mai and Alesia want is closure to find out what happened to them and where their bodies are.
Series: Alesia and Mai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905268
Kudos: 4





	Alesia Watson

“Well, isn’t he _rude_ ,” Alesia said to Mai as they walked towards school, Mai and her friends had a habit of telling ghost stories after class. Alesia wasn’t interested in telling ghost stories herself, as she was more interested in true crime than the paranormal. 

Alesia’s family had moved to Japan when she had been five years old, she had never been told the reason behind the move. She had a feeling that it had something to do with the death of her older sister, someone she could barely remember, and only knew what she looked like at from the pictures. 

“He’s coming tonight as well,” Mai informed her. 

“Then I guess I’ll be coming tonight,” Alesia informed her. 

“Cherry blossoms are so pretty,” Mai said as she looked at the pink trees around them, while Alesia didn’t mind them. Mai _adored_ them, it was the only reason she was willing to get up so early to watch the petals fall down. 

“They just don’t like me,” Alesia said as she coughed into her hand, her eyes were watering, and she had a feeling that she would need to see a doctor soon. “I’ll need to get some medication.” 

“We’ll put money aside.” 

“Mai?” 

“Yes?”

“It looks like someone’s using the old school building.” 

“The building’s haunted.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Michiru told us the story last night.” Mai looked at her before walking towards the front door, and paused. Alesia looked at her before following her towards the door and pausing herself. “Why would someone put a camera in there?” 

“Recording something Mai, but it does look expensive.” 

“Huh, it does.” 

“What are you doing here?” a male asked, Alesia looked away from the window to look at a tall male with black hair and dark eyes. 

“Just looking,” Alesia informed him, pointing at the window as Mai looked around. “It isn’t normal for an expensive camera in an abandoned building.” 

“Sorry for the trouble,” Mai added. 

“As long as nothing was broken,” he told them, looking between the two of them. “Didn’t they tell the students that the old building was off limits?” 

“They did?” Alesia asked him. “Must have happened when I was down for a week with a cold, Mai? Do you remember this?” 

“I might have been asleep,” Mai admitted. Alesia just looked at her, but they did their homework at home. Where Alesia and Mai could help each other without worrying about others making fun of them for their situation. 

They had their parents to help them, so Alesia didn’t see the problem of them helping each other. Or what was so funny about it. 

“Must have happened in Home Room, then,” Alesia guessed.

“Must have,” Mai agreed. 

“Alesia Watson,” she told him, Mum would have hit her for her lack of manners, and she didn’t want to think about how disappointed Mai’s Mum would have been. 

“Mai Taniyama,” Mai added. 

“Lin Kouji,” he told them. Alesia spotted a white orb hovering over his shoulder, which she looked at for a second before grabbing Mai’s hand. Looking at her watch, she grabbed her hand, Nakamura-sensei knew they arrived early.

So she wouldn’t be impressed if they were late to her class. 

“We should get going Mai,” Alesia told her, making sure her ash-blonde hair was still in its pony tail. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr Kouji.” 

“ _Mr_?” Mai asked him as they walked towards the school building, she could see a dark haired male walking towards Kouji-san.

“Mr, Miss and Ms, along with Mrs is used in the English language Mai,” Alesia told her as she shrugged. “Along with _Sir and Ma’am_.” 

“And this is why I get you to help me with my English,” Mai said as she took her hand into her own. “And why I helped you with your Japanese.” 

“Old habits do die hard,” Alesia informed her. “Doesn’t help that Mum and Dad would make English at home, then I would go to school and have to speak another language.” 

“You’ve never gotten rid of your accent.”

“To your parents amusement.” 

“I like your accent.” Mai grinned at her, Alesia sighing as they walked into their home room; Mai smiled at her before walking to her seat. Alesia shock her head before going to her own seat, behind Mai. 

“Alesia’s going to join us tonight!” Mai told Michiru. 

“Yes!” Michiru said grabbing Kikyo’s hand. 

“Do you know any good Australian ghost stories?” Kikyo asked her. 

“A few, one of in the Geelong Prison,” Alesia admitted, she was glad that she read most of her parents books on Australian Ghost Stories, along with a few Australian history. One including the Geelong Prison. 

Or else she wouldn’t have known any. 

“But that’s for tonight,” Mai informed them, as Michiru and Kiko grinned. “We have homework to complete.” 

“Do you think they’ll be there tonight?” Michiru asked her.

“They said they would be,” Mai said. 

\--

“Twins,” Alesia said as she looked at the two raven-haired males with blues eyes, Lin standing behind them. 

“Thank goodness I grabbed eight lights,” Mai added as she handed three to Lin, Alesia taking one for herself. 

“Or else there wouldn’t have been one for the ghost,” Alesia echoed from the last time Mai had explained how the game worked. One light for each player and another for a spirit if they decided to turn up. “I’m Alesia Watson.” 

“Kazuyuki Shibuya,” Kazuyuki told her. “Do you mind if Lin joins in?” 

“The more the merrier,” Mai told them. 

“My brother, Kazuya,” Kazuyuki said as he elbowed his brother in the side. “None of our parents lessons in manners stuck.” 

“Hello Kuroda,” Alesia said as Kuroda opened the door, and Kuroda got along. She wouldn’t call them _friends_ , but she wasn’t just another random face in the crowd either. They would talk about school work. “How are you?” 

“Alesia?” Kuroda asked as she looked at her, turning on the light. Alesia just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Mai had used this room to tell ghost stories before, and she never showed up. “What are you doing here?” 

“We were going to tell ghost stories,” Mai informed her. 

“Ghost stories? Alesia! I thought you knew better,” Kuroda told her as she pushed her glasses up. Alesia sighed, ghost stories didn’t _do_ anything, and she knew Kuroda knew that. “Since your physic yourself. No wonder I’ve had such a horrid headache for the last year.” 

“You know they’re harmless Kuroda,” Alesia told her. 

“I thought you were smarter than this,” Kuroda told her, huffing as she left the room, and Alesia sighed. She was going to be ignored for a while, she could tell already and that meant she’d have no one to talk to when Mai was with her friends. 

“Areshia, Mai, do you think we can do this another time?” Michiru asked looking at them, Kikyo standing behind her. Alesia looking at them with green eyes, she knew that Kuroda was unnerving and had a habit of ruining things for people. “I don’t feel like continuing anymore.”

“That’s fine,” Alesia told her. “Kuroda’s known for doing that, some of the school’s upper class-mate have commented on her barging in when they tell ghost stories, I’ve been trying to tell her they were harmless... but it would seem that we still disagree on that one.” 

“That could have gone better,” Mai admitted.

“Agreed,” Alesia chimed in. 

“What did she mean _as well_?” Lin asked them, Kazuyuki nodding his head in agreement and Alesia just looked at them. Damn Kuroda’s big mouth! 

“She must have overheard one of my conversations with Mai,” Alesia admitted as she took out her sketchbook. “We were talking about how someone had jumped off of a bridge back in the fifties.” 

“She drew his face,” Mai added and Alesia just looked at her, before showing them the drawing. It was better than then other one, why did she have to draw him standing on the bridge? It was the only way for the image to finally leave her alone, and she _did_ send it to the police, since she added the date and his name to the bottom. 

She didn’t know what they  _did_ with the information. But Mum and Dad always told her to send anything she drew from her dreams to the police. Just in case it gave someone closure on what happened to their love ones. 

“Do you want to help us?” Kazuyuki asked them after he gave Alesia back her sketchbook, and she just looked at him. 

“Help with what?” Mai asked them and Alesia just looked at her. 

“We’re looking into the old building for paranormal activity,” Kazuyuki told them as his twin brother just looked at him. “The principle hired us. So, will you?”

“The building is old, so it could just be falling apart,” Alesia pointed out. 

“We’re looking into every possibility,” Kazuya told them. 

“Well, then I’m in,” Alesia told them. 

“Me too,” Mai added. 

“Then we’ll see you early in the morning,” Kazuya told them. 

“What about home room?” Alesia and Mai asked him. 

“Your teacher’s fine with us stealing you,” Kazuyuki told them. “You’ll be paid, bring your bank details tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow,” Kazuya told them. 

“Rude,” Alesia whispered once they were gone, Mai and Alesia looked at each before leaving to go back to their apartment. Alesia’s Mum had brought it before she and Dad disappeared two years after moving to Japan. 

The apartment might have been small, but it was all they needed with two bedrooms; kitchen, living room and bathroom. 

\--

“I’m sorry about what happened last night,” Alesia told Mai, Michiru and Kikyo called her that morning. Neither were up for telling Ghost stories for a while, a little bit put off after what Kuroda told them last night. 

“It’s not your fault,” Mai told her as they walked through the Cherry blossoms, Alesia coughing into her elbow. 

“Wait, who’s in charge?” Alesia asked Mai. 

“We didn’t ask last night, did we?” 

“Nope.” 

“Kazuya’s in charge,” Kazuyuki told them as he walked past. “Shibuya Physic Research Centre.” 

“You work for your twin?” Mai asked him.

“That must suck,” Alesia added. 

“I’m the assistant boss,” Kazuyuki informed them. “Lin is the assistant, I’ll show you where our base is.”

“Base?” Alesia and Mai asked him. 

“Where we collect data,” Kazuyuki said. “Along with where we do our research and share information.” 

“Kazuyuki -”

“Gene, please,” Kazuyuki told them, Mai and Alesia nodded their heads as they followed him into an empty classroom. Lin was sitting behind a laptop, she wondered when they had set it up. 

“We were hired around three days ago,” Gene told them, Alesia looking at the screens, one was pointed at the front door. 

“What would you like us to do?” Alesia asked him. 

“I would like you to take the temperatures of each room,” Kazuya informed them, Alesia and Mai looking at him. 

“Spirits make things colder,” Alesia remembered. 

“Can’t believe you remember that,” Mai snorted. 

“Your ghost stories have finally come in handy.” 

“Gene is a perfect Medium,” Lin told them. “You’ll be safe with him.”

“That’s if this place is even haunted,” Alesia commented, following Gene out of the door, Mai following shortly afterwards. 

“Here you go,” Gene told Kazuya, handing him the clipboard. Mai and Alesia noticed that none of the rooms were colder than the others. Alesia and Mai looked at the computers, they didn’t know what any of it meant. 

“You know how to use all this?” Mai asked Kazuya. 

“My brain works differently than yours,” Kazuya told her. 

“Wow,” Mai said while rolling her eyes, Alesia giggling into her hands. “He’s as smart as he is handsome.” 

“You think I’m handsome?” Kazuya asked her.

“There goes his ego,” Gene said. 

“That’s what all the girl’s at school say,” Mai rebutted. 

“Well, they have good taste,” he told them. 

“Hello, ego,” Alesia said. Mai and Alesia looked at each other, they had a feeling he would need a _mansion_ for his ego. 

“Hey, Naru, what are these?” Mai asked him as she pointed at some cameras, Gene just coughed into his hand. 

“What did you call me?” Naru asked her. 

“Naru, short for Naru the Narcissist,” Mai told him. “I can’t have been the only to have thought of it.” 

“The only one with enough guts to,” Gene told her. 

“So Naru it is,” Alesia stated. 

“You’ll learn,” Gene told them, Alesia nodding her head as she looked at the book he handed them. Alesia nodding their head as she looked at it, Mai and Alesia sitting down before opening the book. 

“Do you sense anything?” Alesia asked Gene.

“I don’t,” Gene told them, she could see that he wasn’t worried. 

“Idiot medium,” Naru told him. 

“Idiot Narcissist,” Gene added, Alesia and Mai watched as they started bickering, Lin shacking his head. 

\--

“That’s some impressive equipment,” a woman told them as she walked up with a light brown haired male next to her. Alesia just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Seems pretty fancy for a bunch of children.” 

“Lin isn’t a child,” Mai and Alesia told her. 

“Who are you anyway?” Gene asked her. 

“Ayako Matsuaki,” she told him. “The principle hired me to look at the spirits in the old school house.” 

“If there is any,” Alesia pointed out. 

“You’re in the same business then?” Mai asked her. 

“You could say that, I’m a Miko,” Ayako told them. 

“I thought you had to be a pure and innocent maiden to be a Miko,” Naru told her, Alesia and Mai just looked at him, putting their hands over their mouths. Trying not to laugh at her reaction to Naru’s words.

They weren’t the only ones. 

“That’s not how I look to you?” Ayako asked him. 

“For starters, I’d say you look too old to be innocent,” Naru calmly told her, Gene stood next to Alesia, and she could see that he wasn’t trying to laugh. “And you wear too much make-up to be pure.” 

“Why you,” Ayako told him.

“And you?” Naru asked the male next to her, ignoring as Ayako started muttering to herself, something that made the man almost crack laughing. “You look too smart to be a Miko’s assistant.” 

“You’re right I’m Houshou Takigawa,” he told them, Alesia and Mai just looked at him, if he wasn’t a Miko’s assistant, then what was he? “A monk from Mt Koya.” 

“I thought Monks were bold,” Alesia stated, Mai laughing to her hand as she put her arm around Alesia’s shoulder, just because she was taller than her. Houshou looked at the two of them. 

“I’m on break!” Houshou informed them. 

“Oh, hello,” Principle Sato said as he walked towards them with a blonde male behind him, holding a brown coat over his arms. “I’d like you to meet John Brown.” 

“Hello,” John said before bowing. “I’m John Brown, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Brown-san learnt Japanese in the Kansai area,” Principle Sato told them. “He hadn’t been here long, please, be patient with him.”

“Where are you from?” Alesia asked him as Houshou started laughing into his hand, along with Ayako. 

“Australia,” John told her, the Principle leaving without another word. 

“Hey dude! I’m begging, please don’t speak in such a weird Kyoto dialect,” Houshou told him, before going back to his laughter. 

“You don’t have to laugh so hard,” Mai informed him, but Alesia could see that she was holding back her own laughter. 

“If I want to speak politely shouldn’t I speak in a Kyoto dialect?” John asked them. 

“There are many,” Houshou told him, as he was able to get his laughter any control. “Trust me on this, you have to stop, okay?” 

“Then I’ll try to speak more casually,” John told them. Alesia and Mai jumping a bit when Gene tapped their shoulders, gesturing for them to follow him. 

“We’re going to take measurements and temperature,” Gene told them, handing measuring tapes. “Naru likes to look at all angles before coming to a conclusion, paranormal or otherwise.” 

“That’s fair,” Mai and Alesia told him before following, leaving Naru and Lin to deal with the newcomers. 

\--

“So, this your equipment,” Houshou said as Alesia entered the room, she had finished her measuring her section, Mai was behind her, clipboard in hand as she looked at them, and raised an eyebrow. “You have quite the collection of expensive gear, the president of this research centre must know what their doing.”

“Please don’t feed his ego,” Alesia told him as she handed her measurements to Gene, pointing at Naru. 

“How unfortunate that all your efforts are going to be in vain,” Ayako told them, as she crossed her arms. Alesia and Mai just looked at her. 

“Gene, do you think there’s anything here?” Alesia asked him, Mai nodding her head as she sat down at the table he was sitting at. Gene just looked at them, before looking at his brother and the others were arguing amongst themselves. 

“None, I’m not sensing any spirits here,” Gene told them. 

“Then I wonder what’s causing all this to happen,” Alesia mussed, taking her drawing book out as Naru went back to looking at his screen. Lin didn’t move, it was like he couldn’t hear what was going on around him. 

“Might just be a story, she did see something at night,” Mai said. 

“We don’t have enough data,” Gene informed them, Alesia looking at him as he spoke. Mai and Alesia knew that he would be the one who would tell them what was going on in the investigation. “It could be a human made haunting, a poltergeist.” 

“Did you come here to play? Or to find a spirit?” Naru snapped at them. 

“Whatever, this is why I don’t like children!” Houshou snapped at Naru.

“Aren’t we here to work together?” John asked them as Ayako and Houshou left the room, he looked at them with large blue eyes. Alesia just wanted to hug him. “I feel a bit awkward, I’d like to help. Do you mind if I stay?”

“Please do,” Gene told him. 

Alesia nodded her head, Gene started to tell Mai, Alesia and John how they used the equipment. What is was for and how it helped them figure out if there was a haunting or not, Naru and Lin just looked over the data as he did so. 

“Let’s call it a night,” Naru told them. 

“Sure,” Mai agreed. “We’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” 

“Tomorrow,” John added. “Mai, Alesia, can I give you two a lift him? It’s late out and it isn’t good for teenage girls to be walking by themselves.”

“If you don’t mind John,” Alesia told him. 

“Thanks John,” Mai told him. 

\--

“Hey Mai,” Hanna said as she sat down at her desk, Alesia looked up from her book written by Oliver Davis. 

“Hanna,” Mai greeted before a few other classmates stood around her desk, Alesia closed her book as she crossed her ankles. Mai had a lot of friends, she was more social than Alesia was. Some didn’t want to befriend the foreigner, even if she had been in Japan since she was young. 

She stood out too much with her blonde hair. 

“I hear you’re working in the old school house,” Hanna said all of them looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Alesia and I are,” Mai told them, Alesia smiled at her. “We’re helping to find out what’s going on in the old house.” 

“Hello, Areshia,” Kuroda said as she sat down at the desk next to hers, Alesia smiling at her as she put her book away. 

“How are you?” Alesia asked her. 

“I’m good, Areshia,” Kuroda told her, smiling at her as well, Kuroda looked at her fingers before looking back at her. “How’s the school house going?”

“A medium said it isn’t haunted,” Alesia informed her and once the words left her mouth, Kuroda’s smile dropped. “You know, Gene told me that female medium’s either hit it right on the head or they get it totally wrong. SPR are good at their jobs.” 

“I could just be wrong?” Kuroda asked her. 

“That’s it,” Alesia agreed. “You just might be sensing something that’s not there.” 

“Kuroda, Alesia and Mai; you are needed to go to the principle’s office,” Nakamura-sensei told them as she walked in. 

Alesia and Mai just looked at each other before gathering their things, they didn’t know how long they would be gone for. It was easier to have their school books with them, then come back to get them, and walk into another class. 

“Gene,” Alesia greeted before sitting down, Kuroda sitting next to her. Mai smiling as she took the last seat, leaving Alesia sitting in the middle. 

“Not everyone who has been asked for is here,” Naru said as he looked at Gene and Lin who were standing at the back of the room. “One moment please.” 

Alesia blinked when the lights were turned off, she looked at him before spotting a green light and staring at it. 

“Please focus on the light,” Naru told them as Alesia blinked. “Slowly... relax, you feel sleepy, you hear yourself breathing. Please, count your breaths in your head.” Nodding her head, she slowed down her breathing, she could hear Mai and Kuroda doing the same thing. “Something is going to happen, the chair on the second floor will move, the is going to move...” 

_Chair, chair,_ Alesia thought to herself.  _The chair is going to move_ . 

“Tonight, the chair placed in the placed in the lab is going to move,” Naru told them. 

When the light was turned back on, Alesia blinked as she looked around, rubbing her eyes as she looked at Mai. Yawning before putting her head on her head on her shoulders, she hadn’t slept great last night, even after John dropped her off. 

She kept watching a man putting a rope around his neck, along with a little girl struggling to live as a man killed her. She drew it, and she could only hope that doing so would make these dreams leave her alone. 

Or it was getting to close to that date, it was also almost her birthday. It had been years since she celebrated her birthday, she just thought it was depressing and thought it was best to just leave flowers in the small alter she had made for them. 

No one knew what happened to their bodies. 

\--

“Do you know what’s happening?” Mai asked John as he turned up, she and Alesia had the room set up. She and Alesia had already set up the room, they weren’t told the reason but both looked at the chair as it was set in the middle. 

_The chair, the chair will move_ , Alesia thought to herself. 

“Can you three put these panels up?” Gene asked as he handed them wooden panels, Alesia spotted nails and hammers on a nearby table. “I have to grab something from the car, I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Sure,” Alesia answered before taking one of the hammers. At least she knew that they were trying to stop from entering the room. 

“Okay, that’s the last one,” Mai said as they finished. 

“Mai, that nail’s bent,” John told her. 

“I think a few nails are bent,” Alesia admitted. 

“Good, how about you four write your names on them,” Naru said as he handed Alesia, Mai and John, along with Gene textures. 

“Done,” Mai told him as she looked at her name, which she had written in both English and Japanese. Alesia had done the same, along with Gene, but he had written his name in Chinese. 

“Go home and meet us here in the morning,” Naru said as he took the textures back, Alesia and Mai nodded their heads. Both knew that they wouldn’t get much sleep, not until they knew what was going on. 

\--

Alesia had been right, even if she wished that she wasn’t, neither of them could get any sleep last night. Now, they were watching as cups floated around their kithcen and she couldn’t be bothered to lift her head up. 

“Why are the cups floating?” Alesia asked as she finally pushed herself up, grabbing one of them and placing it on the counter. They were going to run out of cups at this rate, already Alesia had to buy four different sets. 

Mai had also brought four sets. 

When the phone rang, Alesia jumped and there were smashes of glass on the ground. Mai and Alesia just looked at the mess. 

“My turn to clean,” Mai told her as she nodded towards the phone. “Your turn to get the phone.” 

“Hello?” Alesia asked her as picked up the phone. 

“Alesia, it’s Naru,” he told her, Alesia blinking before she looked at her watch. “Gene was wondering when you would get here.” 

“ _Alesia,_ where's the broom?” Mai asked her. 

“It’s in the bathroom,” Alesia replied. “We just have to clean up some glass, and then we’ll be there.” 

“Why is your broom in the bathroom?” Naru asked her. 

“Comes from glass breaking in the bathroom,” Alesia replied. “The mirror was not having a good day. Shouldn’t take long.”

“Good,” Naru told her. 

“Alesia, who was it?” Mai asked her as she put the phone down, Alesia looked at the kitchen and picked up the brush and shovel. 

“Naru, Gene wanted to know when we’d be there,” Alesia told her as she helped clean up the glass. “Might have overheard you asking for the broom through, so he might have some questions.”

“Why was it in the bathroom?” Mai asked her.

“That damn mirror broke,” Alesia huffed. 

“Plus, I don’t Naru cares to ask,” Mai informed her as soon they were finished cleaning up, if they miss any, well, Alesia was sure that one of them would find it. Eventually, she had found a piece of the mirror last night with her foot. 

“Well, _Gene_ might,” Alesia shoot back. 

“And John, once he sees the necks on our hands.”

“Damn, and here I thought we were careful.”

“Last’s clean this up and then go.” 

\--

“Why is your hand bleeding Mai?” Ayako asked as she pointed at her hand, Alesia and Mai looked at her before Alesia also showed her, her hand. It would seem that they had to buy bandits, they had run out. “And you two, Alesia?” 

“Glass is annoying to clean,” Alesia informed her. 

“Let’s get back to work,” Naru told them as Ayako took Mai’s hand into her own, cleaning the wound better than Alesia could. “The case is closed.” 

“What? How?” Houshou asked. 

“There were two things that were causing the events to happen,” Naru told them as Gene nodded his head. “One is the Land subsidence and the other is a poltergeist.” 

“Why is she here?” Ayako asked, Alesia spotting Kuroda. Alesia just looked at her, she shouldn’t have a problem with Kuroda, it wasn’t like they had met before. Even if Alesia knew that them meeting before this point wouldn’t end well. 

“Most likely wants to see the tests results,” Alesia guessed as Mai walked up to Kuroda, talking to her as she tugged the end of her jumper’s sleeve. “He still hasn’t explained what that was about.” 

“What are you going to show us?” Houshou asked him. 

“I need you to be witnesses for the experiment,” Naru told them as they followed him back to the room they had boarded up the day before. Nothing had changed about it, their names were still there. “Mai, Alesia and John, please make sure the papers you signed are not damaged the other day.” 

“We might have gone overboard,” Alesia admitted. “But nothing looks damaged.” 

“Looks fine to me,” Mai added.

“Hasn’t changed,” Gene said.

“They’re okay,” John added. 

“And the door?” Naru asked. 

“Fine,” Mai and Alesia told him. 

“Agreed,” Gene said, John nodding his head in agreement. 

Nodding, Naru removed the panelling like it had insulted his mother. Or that’s how Alesia saw it, but she didn’t know him and Gene just looked at him like he was used to it. Used to it and over him doing it. 

“See, the bent nail didn’t matter,” Alesia told John, who just nodded his head as the wood was removed. 

“The chair’s gone,” Mai pointed out. 

“No, it’s moved,” Alesia said as she pointed at it, it looked like it had been thrown across the room. 

“That’s right,” Naru told them, Gene rolling his eyes and then how some poltergeists were caused humans, stressed teenage girls. That Kuroda and Alesia had caused the damage, one to prove that there were ghosts in the old school building, but they didn’t know the reason that Alesia was stressed. Not that Mai or Alesia would tell them the reason, she didn’t know what happened to her parents.

She just knew they were dead when they went to work, she was just glad that Mai’s mother looked after her after that. Alesia still felt guilty, she didn’t know where they were or were their bodies were buried.

Alesia couldn’t give them a proper burial, since they were still considered missing by the police. 

“We can explain what happened together,” Mai told Kuroda. “A cover story, you have to join us at lunch from now.” 

“We’d love to have you,” Alesia agreed. “A few friends is better than none. Helps that Mai and her friends are really into ghost stories.” 

“I’d like that,” Kuroda told them. 

\--

Three days later, Alesia was still sneaking peeks outside the window, waiting for the day that the old school building came down. She knew that Mai and Kuroda were doing the same thing, the underground rivers had dried up and the soil was weak. 

Turning her attention back to the front, there was a loud crack and Alesia turned her head in time to see the building falling apart. Her classmates jumped up watching as the wood broke under its own weight. 

“Alesia Watson and Mai Taniyama from class 1-F, please come up to the front office,” Ino’s said over the classroom speaker. Mai and Alesia just looked at each other, before grabbing their bags and heading towards the office. 

“You have a call dears,” Ino told them, Mai taking the phone while looked for a blank notebook from her bag. 

“Hello?” Mai asked. 

“Mai,” Naru greeted, Alesia leaning against Mai’s shoulder so she could hear what Naru was saying. 

“Yo, Naru,” Alesia greeted.

“How did you know it was me and not Gene,” Naru asked them, Alesia put her hand over her mouth to cover her giggle. 

“Just did,” Mai told him.

Alesia was tempted to tell him that difference between the two was that Naru was slightly colder in his speech, his voice was slightly deeper. But then, it would give away their only advantage and knowing Gene, he might want to prank call them. 

“Gene and I have sent the money into your accounts,” Naru told them. “Does your school allow part-time work?” 

“Sure, not a problem,” Mai told him.

“I see, do you want to work part-time in my office?” Naru asked, she looked at Alesia with wide eyes as she nodded her head. “Alesia as well.” 

“Alesia and I would love to work for you,” Mai told him, he quickly told her the address, Alesia writing it down in her notebook. Mai repeated what Alesia had written down, just in case she got anything wrong. 

“Mai, you’ll be working for me and Alesia will be working with Gene,” Naru informed her. 

“Do you get separate cases?” Mai asked him.

“Rarely,” Naru admitted. “I’ll see you two after school.” 

And that was how Mai and Alesia started working for Shibuya Physic Research, or SPR for short. 


End file.
